Convicted
by Kathlan315
Summary: SasoDei. Deidara, a troublesome kid, blowing up buildings gets put into jail. Of course, bratty Deidara doesn't want to stay in jail and escapes one too many times and gets put into Akatsuki. The highest security level of all times, and the guard is none other than the charming Akasuna Sasori... Rated T for now. Boy x Boy. Don't like, don't read.


**Convicted**

**_First Crime_**

* * *

><p>Naruto walked down the halls of the Konoha jail. I scowled in complaint the noise of his keys and his heels just <em>click, click, clicking <em>down the hall, but of course it wasn't something _I _could've done. I brushed my blonde hair away from my eyes as he made his way over to my cell. I looked up at the blue eyed guard and hisses in his face. The tension was high.

"Deidara. You're being transferred to Akatsuki." He said, making me growl in dismay. _That cell. _I sighed as I nodded. Standing up from my cell bed and dragged my feet over to the door.

Akatsuki.

The jail that it is nearly impossible to escape. No one has ever escaped Akatsuki before, and hence it is for the most dangerous and the most troublesome convicts. Cameras in every corner and every wall. There wasn't any blind spots. It was considered to be the most secured jail in the world.

Why me? I'm not dangerous. All I do is explode shit. I never killed or did anything other than damaging buildings with my **art.**

_Not my fault they can't hold a big horse like me, un. _I thought in my head. _They're transferring me to that stupid place because I escaped one too many times. Still **not **my fault._

"Here's him, ." Naruto said with a grin. Oh I can just see the gladness on his face when he put me in shackles and handed me to...

"Mr. Uzumaki." I stopped and looked up.

There stood, **god.**

Soft, blazing fire red hair is the first thing I noticed on this man. The muscular form and body was perfect with a little bonus to his smooth pale skin. The voice that came out of his mouth was _angelic._

Except he is smoking cigarettes but that's minor detail.

I laughed at my own thoughts and smirked at the guy. "Helloooooo." I speak, dragging out my 'o' as if it was a joke. I didn't take many things seriously. Especially if there's a god in front of me with such angelic-

"Shut the fuck up, brat. Come on. Hurry up. I hate waiting."

Never mind.

I scowled at the rude response I got. "Right, un." I huffed and licked my lips. A smirk made its way to my lips as I tried to keep cool. He took my chains and yanked me toward him. Pulling me along as he gripped my arm tightly, in an almost bruising grip. A growl escapes my lips. "Officer. If you keep having a stick up your ass, no one's going to like you, un." I say with an attitude, clicking my tongue.

"First off," Akasuna started and turned around, glaring daggers at me. Glaring harder and harder each dreading second. "I'm not an officer. I'm a detective that has to handle **brats. **Secondly, I don't act kind to criminals."

"So harsh, un." I huffed and smirks at him. "It's the same fucking thing. Whatever, un. Such an ass for a sexy body." _It's true._

Akasuna took my chain and yanked it roughly, almost making me trip. Whimpering softly as he spoke with venom in his voice. "I suggest you change your attitude and grow some manners brat. Akatsuki is not your average holding pin, you think this is some sick twisted game? I can name ten more criminals worse than you. You haven't even killed anyone yet! Those at akatsuki will eat you alive. And I'm not kidding, Zetsu will. If you don't change that cocky attitude they will do it for you."

I gulped slightly and nods. "...O-Okay, un."

He lets go of my chains and walks over to the front desk. Showing his badge and signs some papers. "Sasori Akasuna." he told him. Sasori huh?

Scorpion for sure. Poisonous. Just deadly.

I chuckled at the thought and slowly backed away from him. Slipping a bent paper clip down to mess with the locks. Keeping my eyes on him at all times before a soft click can be heard. I slowly set the chains down quietly, seeing that you're still filling out the paper and turns on my heels, speeding away from Sasori.

"DAMN IT NARUTO!" I hear Sasori shout out and pulls out a walkie talkie. Calling the others on me as I scowled. Wishing that I had more time before turns the corner and down the hall. Managing to get pass the guards and out the back door quickly.

"Fuck! Why does he have to give me trouble right before you leave!? So troublesome, believe it!" I snickered at Naruto and leaves Konoha. I let out a sigh and goes into an ally that doesn't have cameras.

_I'm so proud of myself._

I sighed as I pressed myself against a wall. The cameras can't see me, but unluckily I'm surrounded by tall buildings. I growled under my breathe, knowing that I will get caught soon if they have a scope. I sighed but stays there for now, because running for it would just be stupid.

~.~.~

Sasori scowled as he made his way to the top of a tall building. He pulled out his hand made gun, Hiruko and inserts a scope on it. Looking around him but finds no trace of the blonde brat. He grunted and huffed. "Iwa...where are you?" He whispers and fires in the air. "COME OUT IWA!" Sasori bluffs, hoping Deidara would run out from his hiding spot.

The detective snaps his head over to people screaming as he spot a blonde, pushing past people on the streets. Trying to get cover, and the sight made Sasori smirk.

_He fell for it._

Sasori raised his gun, and shoots at Deidara.

* * *

><p><em>What's up, lovelies! I'm here with yet, <strong>another <strong>story. I know, I know. I need to update before writing new stories but hey! I just wanted to be fair and put up some more SasoDei stories. :D Sorry. Kat can't finish anything. ToT_

_This is another story based off of me and my Danna's rp. If you don't know her, please check her out. She writes SasoDei and DeiSaso. Her account is 10Danna01. She's awesome. ^w^_

_Please~ Review, favorite and follow._

_It is appreciated._

_~Kat_


End file.
